Trusting in You
by Kazumi
Summary: Kai’s new team member is a girl and together they aim for the world championships. How will Tyson and the other members of the teams react to the news and can Kai and the ‘new girl’ work together to be able to grasp the champion title?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kai's new team member is a girl and together they aim for the world championships. How will Tyson and the other members of the teams react to the news and can Kai and the 'new girl' work together to be able to grasp the champion title?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade (thinks)...oh dammit...that means I don't own Kai... - 

This fic is dedicated to my friend **Phoenix147** and I just want to say one of the reasons that I have written this fic is because I do not think that Kai is gay, so I am making this fic...well, you'll have to wait till the last chapter Remember that please!

I also wanted to say that I do not own the character 'Sian' –Sian, if you want me to change the name I will!-And I do not want to be hearing from ANYONE that it's a boring name or whatever because that's just insulting!

Chapter 1

Sian's P.O.V

I was fighting to control my blade. It wanted a proper fight just as much as I did – to rip through the arena and smash other blades out.

Still struggling, I meandered through the set of cones as fast as possible and then turned, and came back, crashing through them. How boring. Resisting the urge to just let my blade jump from one to the other, testing my skill, I glanced upwards.

Kai's eyes were cold as he gazed at my blade still doing these pointless exercises. I could guess what he was thinking – 'Why the hell did I let that girl be my partner?'

I gritted my teeth, badly wanting to prove to him that I was capable of blading properly, yet I ken that if we were going to win we had to learn to work together and he had to trust me. It was not the time to reveal the secret of my blade yet.

Kai's P.O.V

What the hell was she doing with that blade? It looked as though she couldn't even control it. She glanced up at me but I continued staring at the blade. How could she ever have beaten me? Her blade looked as though it did not even have a bitbeast but it was highly likely that there was some secret encased in the pearly white exterior. I frowned, remembering that day I had promised that we would work together in the next world championships. The championships that were starting in three days!

— Flashback—

Facing the snow drifts I ploughed on forwards. Training in the harshest area- the Russian tundra- really tested one's endurance. I had been trying out my 'new move' for some time now but this time it would work. I was sure of it.

"Let it RIP!" I shouted through the wilderness as I let Dranzer fly towards the huge boulder. This time it cracked and split in half, each side falling with a thud onto the ice covered ground.

Turning back, I saw a gleam out of the corner of my eye as a Beyblade appeared from the darkness. I dodged just in time and it whizzed past my head, only missing me by a few centimeters. It landed in front of me and then flew back into the dark cloud caused by the destruction of the boulder.

"Who's there?" I screamed, letting my voice carry through the wind. Nobody answered but a figure gradually emerged as the dust began to settle.

"Who are you?" I repeated. She did not answer but she looked only a few years younger than me with long dark hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Sian" she said when there was a lull in the wind. "If I win against you in a beybattle, will you accept me as our team partner in the next world championships? It took me a moment of contemplation before I could reply. 'I might as well accept,' I thought, 'I can't lose to a girl who doesn't even have a bitbeast'

"OK, I accept your challenge. But what happens if I win?"

"You won't win, Kai. Things are not always as they seem." She smiled as if she knew what I had been thinking.

The dust had finally settled to reveal bey-arena. The only difference to normal ones was that it was divided in two colors. She must have seen the questioning look in my eyes because she started to explain.

"If it was all white, my Beyblade would be totally camouflaged and I would have an unfair advantage," she said. "And if it was all black I would be giving myself an unfair disadvantage, just like I would be on all normal dark colored arenas."

"What the...?" Was my only response as I prepared myself to defeat her.

"Let it rip" we both shouted and let our blades spin into the arena. They started circling the center but I soon caught up with her and attacked from each side, battering her blade from left to right and back again. She could not escape, but my attacks did not seem to do anything to her. Her blade continued spinning with exactly the same power.

Sian's P.O.V

I broke away from Dranzer at last. I think the thought that I was no match for him. I smiled, I'd end it quickly...he had no chance!

I smashed into Dranzer after going around the arena at full speed. My blade flashed in and out of view as it went across the different colored plastic.

He was finding it too easy. Well, not anymore. I let my blade fly up as it was invisible against the white. It swirled upwards and I let it hover as high as possible.

Kai was waiting for it to continue circling so he was puzzled when it did not emerge in the arena. Dranzer continued to circle around with no real purpose.

"Above you, Kai" I taunted him and let my blade fly down in front of his nose. "If you want to win the title you have to be able to see what's in front of you!"

Laughing I brought my blade down on the edge of Dranzer's disk to smash it out but it managed to turn in the air and come crashing down inside the arena.

"Oh!" I said surprised, "I wasn't expecting that. Then I'll just have to defeat you now." His blade was still trying to get over being catapulted in the air when I made my move. In a few seconds it lay outside in the snow.

Kai's P.O.V

I knelt down to pick up my blade. My hands were frozen solid and it was hard to hold anything. Damn her...that stupid... arrogant little... My anger subsided a little as I realized that she had actually taught me something and I had mastered the new 'tempest' move. If she was that good then we shouldn't have too much of a problem working together in the championships, provided that she kept to herself and didn't bother me too much. But the current championships were more pressing problems. When the time came I would find out why that apparently bitbeast-less blade had been able to beat me.

I straightened up and turned to face her but she was gone, vanished into the storm behind her. The only trace that the whole thing hadn't been a hallucination was the bey-arena. It still stood between the halves of rock but it was rapidly becoming buried with snow.

She had left a note; written on black paper so it would contrast with the surrounding powder. 'Kai,' it said, 'I'll meet you when we sign up for the next championships. Until then, I hope we can both improve! Remember me...'

'Weird' I thought as I began to trudge back to the base where the rest of the team were. 'She didn't even tell me her name.'

Tala stopped me as I came in. He had obviously seen me go out and he asked me where I had been. I was too involved in my own thoughts to answer and just ignored him. I was not readily going to say what had happened although I suppose that _she_ would.

End of Flashback—

As she had promised we had met up when I tried to sign up for qualifying. I was with Tyson and the rest of the former 'Blade Breakers' but she did not say anything to them, just cornered me off and asked if I remembered her. Since then we had been training together but it was not going well.

When we had bladed she had seemed far more powerful with far more potential. I left the room that we had been training in and pretended to walk away. The moment she thought I could not see her she made her blade jump on the tips of the cones, from one to the other, with amazing skill and accuracy. When she realized I was watching her blade lost control and crashed down, spinning a few times before it came t a standstill.

I shrugged and really did walk away this time. Why did she not show me what she could really do? There was some secret concealed in her blade and I would find out, or she would tell me.

If I had seen what she really was capable of, then maybe the world champion title was not out of reach. She seemed to be able to fend for herself in a battle. The only problem now was that she would get out of my way when I needed her to. I did not work as a team. I bladed for myself so that I could win and she would have to learn that.

—To be continued...—

Well, I hope that start was alright. I know I can't really describe bey-battles very well-sorry about that! Anyway, what did you think about it? Please tell me if you liked it and if not, why? I can cope with constructive criticism but please no flames!

I also need to know if anyone can think of a good team name for them- Kai and Sian, I mean- Please tell me if you have any ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade…If I would, Kai would have been world champion about 10 times running… and I'm sure that no one would even watch the show

Sorry that the last chapter was so confusing (Make sure you know when who's speaking -), thanks to the people who reviewed though!! I'll try to make this update better!

Also, i'm very sorry if Kai is a bit OOC but, the one characteristic that he is NOT gay is** definitely **in character! Chapter 2.

Sian's P.O.V

Officially, Kai had not said that I was to be his partner in these World Championships, and no body knew who I actually was, but I preferred it that way. One day, however, I would have to face the press.

The championships had already started and I looked over to Kai who was to be blading at another arena next to me. Our opponents were both unskilled amateurs and no match for us. They didn't know what was in store for them.

Kai's P.O.V

The match started. I waited for my opponent to make some mistake so that I could strike. Beside me I heard Sian muttering something to herself that was only audible to me.

"Too concentrated on attack, doesn't think of defense. No clue about strategy, very weak. Very slow reaction on the offensive. In 30 seconds he could force himself out of the arena. In 2 seconds he will try to attack from the right"

Subconsciously I started to watch her battle. I gasped as her opponent's blade attacked her from the right. She dodged effortlessly and counter attacked, leaving his blade spinning a bit longer before it smashed outside the arena.

She turned to me and winked, "Well, I'm through the first rounds…" she was about to continue when the kid I was fighting against tried to launch an attack. "Dodge to the left and fight back" she ordered and, without meaning to, I obeyed.

She had judged it perfectly and his blade flew out of the arena to break apart on the floor just like her opponent's had done a few minutes before.

I looked at her, daring her to say something along the lines of 'See…!' I was almost expecting it but she said nothing. Instead, she said nothing; we registered our victories and started to walk out together.

"Shit!" I muttered and I felt her gaze shift over to the entrance where I was staring. Tala had just come in, and I wasn't too pleased to see him. I gripped Sian's arm and started to tow her back into the hall. I didn't want to confront him about my new team partner yet. Not even Tyson knew. I had my reasons for not telling them.

We had both got away from Tala successfully and were heading toward the exit again when another group of people walked in, this time it was the 'Blade Breakers' – minus their former captain.

"You don't want to talk to them, do you?" Sian asked.

"Not particularly" I answered. I felt that Tyson was the most obnoxious person who should never even have won the championships _once_ let alone three times running.

"OK!" She responded and ran off towards them before I could stop her, pulling out a small autograph book from her pocket.

I felt slightly sickened as Tyson signed but in a few moments I realized that she had given me the perfect opportunity to slip out unnoticed.

"Thanks!" I said quietly and went out. I did not know when I would face them, but I did know that 'now' was not the time.

Sian's P.O.V

How could Tyson think that I really wanted his autograph? Was he such an idiot or was my acting just perfectly convincing? Probably both!

As soon as my book was returned I began to jog off. Before I went out of earshot heard their whispered conversation.

"Have any of you seen Kai lately? Or do you even know who his partner is?" Tyson turned to Ray and Max.

"Nah," Ray muttered, "But I've heard a rumor..."

Their voices became subdued and inaudible to me. It would have been interesting to know what the rumor was, but it was probably just something ludicrous that was too far from the truth.

Kai's P.O.V

I made my way to the park and lay down under the dappled sunlight of the trees. Sian would find me here soon; I knew her footsteps by now. I felt thankful to her for grabbing the attention of Tyson and co.

"Kai," I turned and looked into her chestnut colored eyes. She had come totally unnoticed. "Seeing as we're partners now," she sat down beside me, avoiding my eyes. "Can we be friends?"

I looked away again, "Yeah, whatever." No one had ever asked me that before. I felt glad that I might have found someone to confide in. Somehow, I felt secure when I was near her…

"Well," she broke into my thoughts, "We're through the first round. You know, I feel pretty sure that we'll go all the way to the finals!"

I didn't reply, just nodded. I felt optimistic; I would become the world champion!

..::To be Continued::..

I forgot to say that this is set after the G-Rev championships but beforeBoriscomes into it. I hope you enjoyed it but please tell me how I can improve, that would be very helpful! Thanks!!!

I will probably be taking it down to improve it but i just want it up now


End file.
